Eternellement
by PrincessYun
Summary: hum fic marshmallow je peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler, yaoi, SasuNaru, c'est cado pour ma Sensei


**_Base : Naruto_**

****

**_Couples : SasuNaru POWA et euh un petit InoSaku en fond mais alors trèèèèèès léger !_**

****

**_Note : Voilà comme je te l'avais promis Sensei c'est pour toi j'espère que tu aimeras et encore merci ! _**

**_Eternellement_**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et un petit air frais soufflait sur Konoha, rafraîchissant la chaude atmosphère de ce mois d'août. Certains profitaient de ce beau temps pour se baigner, d'autres préféraient se prélasser à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'absence de missions avait  déclenché pour les  ninjas de Konoha des vacances anticipées. Eux ne se plaignaient pas, ils étaient même très heureux de l'accalmie qui régnait entre les différents villages, mais cela avait l'air de pas mal déplaire au vieux du conseil qui s'inquiétaient déjà du manque d'argent que cela pourrait apporter.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient préféré rester loin de toute l'agitation, s'installant dans un coin où personne ne les verrait. Ils réfléchissaient. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Sasuke était devenu chef Anbu tant dis que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à devenir Hokage cela ne faisait aucun doute pour personne. Le blond soupira, qu'ils étaient bien ici à l'abri des regards et des préjugés ! Mais c'était bien connu la vie n'était pas simple, et on ne pouvait passer outre. Il ferma les yeux repensant à ce que lui avait dit Neji lorsqu'ils étaient gamins… il était un perdant et le resterait… Il avait su changer le destin. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien n'allait empêcher sa relation avec Sasuke, ils méritaient comme tout le monde leur part de bonheur.

Il reporta son attention sur l'endormi dont la tête qui reposait sur son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Un autre soupir passa ses lèvres, balayant quelques mèches noires du front de son petit ami, qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se redressa. Il se tourna vers le jeune démon, plongeant son regard d'ébène dans celui azur de l'autre jeune homme. Il se rallongea à plat ventre, maintenant sa tête entre ses mains et fixa son petit ami. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis dit :

-Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Naruto s'en voulu sur le coup d'être aussi prévisible, on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait leur avouer ?

Le blond espérait que le descendant Uchiwa allait être du même avis que lui.

-Je supporte plus de vivre dans le mensonge Sasuke…

-Oui mais… s'ils nous rejettent ? Et toi qui es si proche de ton rêve ? Imagine ils te recalent parce que tu es gay !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient dire les vieux du conseil ! Notre vie privée ne regarde personne ! Fit fermement Naruto.

-Tenshi… oui mais le problème c'est qu'ils font partis du conseil… notre vie ne les regarde pas je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour eux c'est pas une raison valable… ils en ont rien à foutre !  et Et pense à Sakura le choc que ça va lui faire…

Naruto eut un petit sourire ironique.

-Sakura ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec Ino ?

-QUOI ??? S'écria le brun en se relevant brutalement.

Le jeune Uzumaki conscient de sa bourde s'empourpra laissant échapper un petit « oups » pitoyable.

-Je… je… je savais pas… Dit Sasuke

-Sasuke-chan… tu as encore quelques progrès à faire en ce qui concerne le décryptage  des sentiments… Déjà que pour que tu me dises que tu m'aimes il a fallu que je sois au bord de la mort après une mission foireuse… Ces enfoirés avaient directement visé mon tatouage… enfin c'est du passé, le plus important c'est nous deux maintenant…

Tout en disant cela le blondinet se redressa, collant son torse contre le dos de son amant et fit glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau blanche et douce. Le brun soupira, il avait été aveugle de ne pas remarquer qu'Ino et Sakura étaient ensembles et comme le disait Naruto, il avait vraiment encore du mal avec les sentiments  humains. Il avait déjà eu du mal à traduire les siens et à accepter que d'une, il était amoureux et que de deux, il était amoureux d'un garçon… alors comprendre ceux des autres.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner pendant quelques heures avec comme seul témoin de leur amour, le cerisier sous lequel ils s'étaient installés.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils terminèrent leur journée en amoureux par une petite balade au clair de lune. Ils marchaient main dans la main quand ils virent arriver au loin Tsunade et quelques autres personnes de leur connaissance. Le brun lâcha rapidement la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Naruto en fut attristé mais ne préféra rien dire. Devant eux la kunoichi arrivait à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Une fois à leur hauteur elle serra le blond dans ses bras avant de dire :

-Bonsoir vous deux ! Nous avons une surprise pour toi… Naruto…

Et de le prendre par la main et de le tirer dans un bâtiment vide, enfin vide en apparence... Elle plaça ses mains sur ses yeux et le fit entrer dans la bâtisse.

Derrière, Sasuke suivant en bougonnant, qu'est que voulait l'Hokage à SON démon ? Mais il les suivait tout de même, accompagné de Neji et Shikamaru qui pestaient eux aussi, baragouinant des choses incompréhensible. Le jeune Uchiwa ne réussit qu'à saisir «Fête ? Mais pourquoi ? Moi qui voulais dormir » ou alors « il a réussi à changer le destin ». Que des bouts de phrases qui ne l'aidait pas trop à découvrir pourquoi est-ce qu'on les avaient amenés là, mettant fin à leur ballade en amoureux. Il suivit tout le monde dans le bâtiment et demeura stupéfait en voyant les décorations qui ornaient les murs et la banderole au plafond où il était écrit en gros « Félicitations au nouvel Hokage ! ». Il crut d'abord que c'était une blague de mauvais goût dont le but était de se jouer de son petit ami mais apparemment non. Tous leurs amis étaient présents,  souriants et vêtus de leurs plus beaux vêtements, une pile de cadeaux était posée au fond de la salle sur une table. Il y avait peu de lumière, l'éclairage était surtout  créé par les spots lumineux qui étaient allumés et diffusaient leurs formes colorées sur les murs. Il n'y avait pas encore de musique, toute la petite assemblée restait silencieuse.

Tsunade sourit et ôta ses mains, laissant à Naruto tout le plaisir d'admirer « leur surprise », ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur le rassemblement que formaient ses amis puis sur la banderole au plafond, les larmes coulèrent alors sans retenue sur ses joues. Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir réconforter son petit ami mais c'était impossible pour le moment, il fallait pour cela qu'ils attendent la fin de la fête, et que seulement s'ils  n'étaient pas trop fatigués qu'ils puissent en parler chez Naruto ou chez lui… ça allait être long pensa le brun avec un air fataliste. Le nouvel Hokage remercia tout le monde demandant à Tsunade pourquoi elle l'avait choisit :

-Parce que, Naruto, tu es celui qui est le plus apte à prendre ma place…

Et ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, la musique avait été mise, mais personne ne dansait pour le moment.

Le brun commençait à en avoir marre d'être aussi éloigné de son amant, la fête battait son plein mais lui ne pouvait rester trop près de son âme sœur sans éveiller les doutes. Il ne pouvait plus supporter, il fallait que tout le monde soit au courant de leur relation ! Qu'ils n' aient plus à se cacher ! Maintenant il comprenait ce que son Tenshi avait voulu dire cette après midi…  ils  allaient l'avouer… il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait trouver…

Naruto chercha des yeux un jeune homme avec un éventail dans le dos mais sans grand succès, ce ne fut qu'au bout de 5 minutes à scruter attentivement la salle qu'il parvint à le repérer. Il était accoté nonchalamment contre le mur et hochait la tête de temps en temps sous le babillage incessant de Kiba. Il réussit à capter son  attention et à lui faire un signe de tête, lui désignant les toilettes d'un signe de tête.

Sasuke s'excusa platement auprès de Kiba prétextant une envie pressante. Il suivit des yeux la silhouette de son amant et se dirigea à son tour vers les toilettes.

Il y entra et n'eut pas besoin de chercher que déjà son Tenshi se jetait dans ses bras réclamant la dose de câlin qu'il n'avait pu avoir. Il encercla la taille fine de son ange et commença à lui déposer de légers baisers papillons dans  le cou. Naruto releva la tête et embrassa tendrement le brun. Il  glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et commença à en explorer les moindres recoins. Il la connaissait déjà mais il ne se lassait jamais de la redécouvrir.

Le blond se retrouva appuyé au mur, les jambes enroulés autour de la taille du jeune Uchiwa, leur caresses se firent plus profondes et leur baiser plus fiévreux. Le brun commença à déshabiller son ange quand la porte claqua. Il sursauta et lâcha Naruto qui avait desserré ses jambes et qui tomba sur les fesses étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa frottant son fessier endolori. Le démon releva la tête s'attendant à se perdre dans deux lacs d'onyx mais qu'elle fut sa surprise en découvrant deux orbes blancs le sondant de l'intérieur.

-Ah… euh… Neji… balbutia le jeune Hokage mal à l'aise.

-Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais par terre ? J'ai vu Sasuke sortir…

Neji le fixait sans trop comprendre et il fut encore plus perdu en voyant les épaules de son ami prisent d'un tressautement convulsif. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en entendant les sanglots du nouvel Hokage, il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras.  N'ayant pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, il fit de son mieux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t'il une fois que le blond fut calmé.

-Pour... pour rien… Articula-t-il avec peine.

-Il y a forcement une raison !

-…

-C'est Sasuke ?

-Je ! Nan ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'emporta le démon

Neji le regarda suspicieusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils sortirent ensemble des toilettes.

Sasuke pestait comme un beau diable en repensant au comportement qu'il venait d'avoir, il s'en voulait, il aurait du assumer mais au lieu de ça il l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Il était si perdu dans ses sombres pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le jeune Hyûga se glisser à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Questionna t'il d'une voix froide.

-De quoi tu parles ? Fit Sasuke sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.

-Tu l'as fait pleurer…

-Mais est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire de qui tu parles ? S'énerva l'Uchiwa.

-De Naruto…

-… Tenshi…

-Si c'est comme ça que tu le surnommes…

Le brun rougit en prenant conscience de sa bourde.

-De quoi tu as peur ? Je vous ai vu dans les toilettes…

-Tu as tout vu ?

-Oui… il faut que tu te rattrapes…

-Comment ? Il doit m'en vouloir !

-Il est surtout vexé que tu es autant peur de la réaction des autres…

-Je ne demande jamais de conseils, mais l

-Je te propose un défi.

-Hein ?

-Oui…tu dois chanter ça devant tout le monde.

Le jeune homme aux yeux de neige sortit une feuille de sa poche et la tendit à son ami et rival. Il le regarda parcourir la feuille des yeux, guettant sa réaction.

-Je crois que c'est le seul moyen de te faire pardonner… personne ne vous rejettera…

Sasuke releva la tête, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

-Merci, lui dit il.

Neji garda le silence et rejoignit les autres.

L'Uchiwa eut à peine le temps de relire les paroles de la chanson que déjà le descendant des Hyûga informait toute la salle qu'il avait lancé un défi au possesseur du Sharingan. C'était stupide mais tout le monde y avait cru. On installa un tabouret au centre de la piste de danse et Sasuke s'y avança la tête haute, ne jetant aucun regard à la foule et surtout pas à son ange. Il s'y assit et la musique débuta, cette chanson il la connaissait, Naruto l'écoutait souvent alors c'est avec aisance qu'il commença à chanter.

Sa voix s'élevant dans le silence qui habitait la salle, tous étaient submergés par sa voix, douce et légèrement grave, parfaite pensèrent-ils.

Maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux qu'avant 

_Je peux te faire part de mes sentiments_

_Nos coeurs se sont rapprochés_

_Je désire le toucher_

_Et te prouver malgré tout_

_Que nos différences_

_Ne furent que délivrance_

_Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre_

_Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'éprouvais_

_Quand tu me dis que je suis_

_Celui que t'as choisi_

_Mon coeur s'emballe_

_Sous ton charme_

_Je n' peux te dire "bye bye"_

_Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherch_

_Ce que mon coeur a toujours désir_

_La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds_

_Graver le temps_

_Toujours ensemble_

_Eternellement_

_J'ai fais mon choix_

_Il ne reste que toi_

_Déclarer ma flamme_

_Ne suffirais pas_

_Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi_

_Tu as boulevers_

_Toute mon existence_

_Je n' peux pas demeurer dans le silence_

_Quand je te verrai_

_Il me faudra trouver la force_

_De te dire tout ça ..._

Sasuke se leva de son tabouret, s'approchant sensuellement de leur nouvel Hokage.

_Prends le même chemin que moi_

_Jamais se séparer_

_Vieillir au près de toi_

_Je l'ai toujours désir_

Lorsque les dernières paroles furent prononcées, le brun était en face de Naruto le dévorant des yeux. Il donna le micro à Neji qui était juste à côté et caressa doucement la joue de son ange et c'est avec une extrême douceur et délicatesse qu'il scella ses lèvres à celles du blond. Au début Naruto n'eut aucune réaction, mais quand le déclic se fit, il répondit fougueusement au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, et Sasuke lui murmura un tendre « je t'aime » à l'oreille. A cette déclaration le blond rougit légèrement avant d'étreindre son amant sous les acclamations de leurs amis.

Naruto lâcha Sasuke, mais gardant sa main dans la sienne et dit d'une voix enjouée :

-Et bien ! Que la fête continue !

Sakura et Ino qui se tenaient la main furent les premières à pousser de grand « HOURA ! », mais c'est une autre histoire…

Et tout le monde se rejoignit sur la piste de danse, entamant un slow avec le ou la partenaire de leur choix…

**_OWARI_**

****

_Sasuke&Naruto__ :_

_Neji :__ C'est niais…_

_Yuna: voilà, voilà FINI !!!! J'espère que ça t'a plu SenseiJ'aime pas trop la fin… mais peut être que je ferai un tit one-shot sur Ino et Sakuraenfin je verrai ça _

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ché trop mimi tout plein !!!

N'adoooore mode gagatisage puissance dix mille

Bon, okay, Neji est OOC total mais l'est sympatoche quand même Et pis, je vois pas trop qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire ici 

Naaah, suis contenteuh

MARCIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

prise koala et GROCAAAAAALIIIIN à sa Kohai


End file.
